The Love that Began by the Sea
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It was the vacation/practice of μ's and everyone's having fun, except the person who made it happen. Nico felt that Maki should join in on the fun, but is refused. Pouting as she left her, Maki stared at her intensely as she walked away. The sea is where the romance began, as Maki saved Nico's life using mouth to mouth. What will happen between the two after that.
1. The First Day at the Beach

This is the new story I told you all I was writing. It is a Nico and Maki fanfic with a Honoka and Eri in the side. I hope you all enjoy it. And remember I don't own Love Live.

* * *

It was the vacation or meant to be practice for the members of μ's. They finally arrived after a long plane ride to the beach house. When they arrive, the first thing planned was practice, but the plans were changed as five members of the group ran to the beach. Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Nico, and Hanayo ran as quickly as they could. They took off their clothes, which had hidden their swimsuits. It was as if they had planned to do so from the beginning. They all agreed to have some fun first.

Eri, Nozomi, and Umi went inside to change into their swimsuits, but Maki was still standing in the same place. She looked at the beach and stared at a certain someone for a while before heading inside to change.

The four finally finished changing and arrived at the beach. They all wore very stylish swimsuits that caught the eye of the other members. Nico wasn't admiring the three though. She was looking at a certain kouhai of hers that just decide not to take part and read a book instead. She stared at her for a while before went back to playing the rest of them.

The eight of them had started playing and enjoying themselves, but after a while Nico approached Maki. She sat in the chair next to her and started to talk to her.

"Why don't you join us, Maki-chan?" She said to her.

"I don't really like playing around." She replied

"Come on and join us. Even for just a little while. Nico said not listening to what Maki said before.

Maki stared at her for a bit before it became a threatening glare. Nico understanding she wanted to be alone, left her side. She slowly walked to the rocks at end of the beach and sat down on the began to stare at the sea.

Maki stared at Nico for awhile. "Geez, I can't believe she gave up so easily." She thought pouting to herself. "If she really wanted me to play with her, she shouldn't have given up." She sighed and looked back at the rocks where Nico was sitting at.

"Gone" Maki thought. But how could she disappear so quickly, she suddenly realize. "Did she drown?" Maki ran as fast as she could towards the rocks. The members noticed her running and the worried look on her face.

She could see a dark figure deep in the water and dove in as fast as she could.

"Splash." That's all the other members heard as they arrived near the rocks. They got up on the rocks to see if Maki or Nico surfaced the water.

"…" All they could hear was the ocean waves. A minute passed and Maki surfaced with an unconscious Nico.

"Is she all right?" Eri asked Maki as she's helping her get Nico out of the water.

"I don't know. She's unconscious." She said with a straight face, but her voice was panicking.

Maki checked if Nico was breathing. "…" Nothing. She heard nothing and started worrying. She checked Nico's pulse. Her heart wasn't beating. Maki started tearing up and then she remembered that you give CPR to someone who drowned.

Maki lifted Nico's chin up. She took a breath and leaned to give Nico mouth-to-mouth. The other members were shocked, but they knew it was to save Nico's life. Maki stopped giving mouth-to-mouth and began to push Nico's chest in. She did it several times and went back to mouth-to-mouth. After awhile, Nico started coughing and she opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Nico asked groggily.

Before anyone can answer Maki started to cry and hug Nico. Everyone felt that they needed a moment, so they went back to the house and prepared a room for Nico to rest.

"Y-You idiot!" Maki said angrily through her tears. "You could've died!" She tightened her hug not wanting to let go. So afraid that she might lose her, if she let go.

"U-Um, Maki-chan. I'm fine." Nico told Maki, but she didn't even loosen her grip on Nico. " M-Maki-chan!"

"Thud!" They both fell back because Maki refused to let go and Nico kept struggling in her arms. Now they're lying on the ground and Nico gave up on forcing Maki to let go. A few minutes passed and Maki finally said something.

"Can you promise me something?" Maki said to Nico softly.

"Sure. What is it?" Nico replied.

"Promise that something like that will never happen again." She told Nico as she shaking in fear of something bad happening to Nico.

"W-Well. I can't promise you that." She said to Maki which frightened her. " But I'll try my best to keep it from happening." That comforted Maki a bit, but she wasn't satisfied.

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do." Maki stated.

"What?" Nico asked.

"You can never leave my sight and you'll always be by my side." Maki stated as she finally let go of Nico to stare into her eyes.

"H-Huh!?" Nico replied.

"That way I can always make sure you're safe." She said seriously as she was staring at Nico's eyes.

"B-But?" She stopped speaking because she was shocked by Maki leaning in closer to her face. "W-What are-?" Before she can finish what she was cut off by Maki's lips.

* * *

Well this is the very first chapter. Tell me how you think and please wait for the next chapter. Thank you reading.


	2. What Happened After the Kiss

Hello guys this the second chapter of this story, I tried so hard to update the second chapter on the same day. Well, I hope you all like it.

* * *

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Nico thought in her mind. She was shocked, but she honestly didn't want Maki to stop. She just let Maki continue what she was doing without trying to fight back.

After a minute, Maki pulled back. She felt embarrassed then she looked at Nico. Her face was red as well, but she was smiling. After that, she didn't regret what she did. Not even a bit.

"U-Um… I just have a question?" Nico asked Maki.

Maki looked at her. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked and her face became red and she looked away.

"B-Because, Because." She said stuttering. Nico looked at her expectantly. "Because I wanted to prove that I'll do anything to save your life!"

"I have another question." She said as the blush on her face disappeared.

"N-No more questions! At least for now, you need to get some rest. Okay, then you can ask me another question." She said nervously, trying to get out of this situation.

Nico agreed hesitantly and tried to get up. Maki reached her hand out to help her, but was looking the other way while blushing. Nico saw her and smiled a bit. Maki aided Nico inside the house.

When they got in, Rin came up to them. "Are you okay now, Nico-chan?" She said worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." She said groggily.

"O-Okay, Eri-chan and the others prepared a room. Come follow me." Rin said to the both of them.

They walked into a hallway that had a door opened slightly. Everyone was there and they all asked if Nico was okay.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine but like I told Rin-chan. I feel kinda dizzy." She said and then she began to make painful expression on her face.

"Y-You should lie down." Eri said to Nico.

Maki and Eri helped Nico onto the bed. She got into the bed and felt very sleepy. Maki tucked her in and told her she should get some rest. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"M-Maki-chan! Don't go!" Nico yelled. She was shouting several things at the figure that was slowly disappearing in front of her. It suddenly became dark and everything started to disappear. But more importantly the figure disappeared completely. She started to scream from the top of her lungs.

N-Nico-chan! Nico-chan!" A voice yelled from a distance. "Please wake up!" The voice sounded like it was panicking.

She was shaking so much and tried so hard to get near the voice. After a while, she was shaken so much and something happened.

The darkness she was in turned in to light. She was flinching at first because of the sudden brightness. A figure started to become visible. The figure was Maki who." It was Maki, she was the voice I heard in the darkness" Nico thought.

"N-Nico-chan! Are you okay? You suddenly started screaming in your sleep." She said with a worried tone in her voice. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Y-Yeah, my chest is tightening so much." She replied Maki and she started to grab her chest to try and make the pain stop. Maki tightened her fist because she felt useless that she couldn't stop Nico's pain. Nico then noticed that her clothes weren't the same as she went to sleep with.

"U-Um? Maki-chan, why am I wearing different clothes than before?" She asked Maki and then picked up her shirt and noticed even her bra wasn't the same. She began to wonder if her panties were also changed and who changed her. Nico was going to ask Maki, but she had a guilty look.

She asked Maki though she knew the answer, "Maki-chan, were you the one who changed my clothes?"

"…" She didn't say anything, but she nodded in agreement.

"Why?" She tilted her as she asked.

"B-Because you could get sick." Maki said nervously, but Nico looked unconvinced. "F-Fine! If I didn't do it, one of the others would. I didn't want that." She looked embarrassed afterwards.

Nico looked at Maki, who had an embarrassed and frustrated look on her face. She realized that the pain on her chest has subsided. It was thanks to their conversation that she forgot all about.

Nico grabbed Maki's hand and held it close to her. She thanked Maki for making her forget all about the pain she was feeling. Maki felt glad that she could help Nico forget. She also held Nico's hands. They held hands for a while.

After awhile, Maki noticed the smile on Nico's face and thought she looked so cute. She began to stare at Nico's lips and didn't realize she was getting close to her face. Maki snapped back to reality after realizing how close she got to Nico. Nico said something that really surprised her after she moved away.

"Y-You can k-kiss me, if you want." Nico said while blushing.

Maki looked at Nico to see if she was serious. Nico didn't look like she was kidding at all. "Nico's giving me permission" Maki thought to herself.

Since she had permission, Maki didn't hesitate at all. She leaned in close and began to kiss Nico. They hugged each other close to make the kissing easier. They were drawn to each other, wanting become closer and closer by the second.

After kissing for awhile, they broke apart to get some air. They stared at each other while they were both panting because of their kiss. They were going to start to again when Nico stopped Maki to ask her something.

"W-Wait. Where are the others? What if they walk on us?" She asked.

"It's okay. They're downstairs trying to cook something. I checked awhile ago and they were all having a hard time." Maki pecked Nico's lips and continued what she was saying. "I think they'll take a while before they're done."

"O-Ok, then you can continue then." Nico said with such a cute face Maki got really turned on and lost all self-control.

Maki pushed her down on the bed and was on top of Nico. She began kissing Nico again, but this time she was using her tongue.

"Wait a minute, she's using her tongue!" Nico thought. Maki continued and Nico couldn't resist it. In fact, she enjoyed it so much she started tonguing Maki back.

Maki noticed Nico's tongue and realized she was enjoying. She got so lost in her kissing that her hands were starting to move on their own. The very first thing they touched was Nico's chest!

* * *

Well, did you all like it? And to the ones reading my other story, I will try my best to update tomorrow. I will switch back in forth between stories while a write little by little of the oneshots I have in mind of the couplings given to me. Well, if you have anything to tell me please review and I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. Bye Bye.


	3. Something That Shouldn't Have Been Seen

Well, this is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it and remember that I do not won Love Live.(Warning! ECCHI SCENE in this chapter)

* * *

"Maki-chan!" Nico thought as Maki was groping her. She didn't try to stop it because she was a little weak and it wasn't like she hated.

Maki still hasn't noticed her hands and deepened the kiss between them. She became more into it and accidentally pinched Nico's nipples.

"Nyah!" Nico squeaked from shock of being pinched.

"N-Nyah?" Maki asked. They stopped kissing because of Nico.

"It's because you pinched me Maki-chan. You're so mean!" Nico said with a very cute face.

"Eh?" She said and then looked at where her hands were. She quickly pulled them away. "I'm sorry Nico, I didn't even notice."

Maki had an apologetic look on her face. Nico began to pat her head and said, "It's okay. I was just a little surprised." She smiled at Maki.

"Then, can I continue?" Maki said pleadingly.

Nico saw Maki's face and said, "A-As long as you're gentle.

Maki was surprised at Nico's answer, but continued anyway. She began to softly grope Nico's chest. Nico began to pant at Maki's every touch. She had such a lewd face that Maki could no longer hold herself back.

They began to kiss again, but it was already such a deep kiss and they just got started. Maki moved her hands a little rougher then got enough courage to touch them directly.

Nico noticed, but didn't stop her. She was enjoying Maki's every touch to her body. They were both getting turned on by just kissing and touching each other. But one of them wanted to go even further

Nico pulled away from the kiss and said, "Maki-chan, you don't have to hold back." Maki was surprised at Nico's words, but nodded in agreement anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the five girls tried their best to cook or prepare something that would make Nico better. Umi and Kotori were near the stove trying to figure out how to turn it on. Hanayo, Rin, and Nozomi were trying to find dishes that were easy to cook and required the ingredients they had.

Honoka and Eri were watching the disaster from afar after doing their job, which was setting up the dining room. Eri sighed and Honoka noticed something was off with Eri.

"Eri-chan, is something wrong?" Honoka asked Eri.

"Honoka, have you looked in front of you? I don't think we'll have anything ready." She said then sighed.

"Eh, I guess you have a point there." Honoka said and smiled.

"I'm a bit worried about the two. How do you think they're doing up there." Eri said worriedly.

"Well, why don't we go up and check." Honoka said with a smile to convince Eri to follow.

"Well, it's better than watching this disaster." She said and then, she and Honoka began to head upstairs.

They walked slowly and closely, so they could talk and hear each other more. Honoka didn't notice off with Eri because she was so calm and collected, as if nothing was wrong. She didn't know the things going on in Eri's mind right now at this very moment.

"Why does she have to walk so close and what was with that smile earlier?!" Eri thought. "That smile was so cute! I just wanted to hug her so much!"

At one point, she actually blushed but she didn't even realize it. Although, Honoka noticed it and wondered if something was wrong with Eri. But she shrugged it off, after Eri's face went back to normal.

"Oh, Eri-chan. I have something to ask you." Honoka remembered something.

"What is it?" Eri said.

"I just wanted to know if you like anyone right now." She said then Eri stopped walking. Honoka noticed that she stopped and asked her if anything was wrong. She walked closer to Eri and her face was red.

"Eh, Eri-chan! Do you actually have someone you like?" Honoka questioned her Senpai.

"It's none of your business!" She said and began to walk past Honoka, but Honoka grabbed her.

"Come on E-ri. Please tell me." Honoka said in cute, pleading voice while clinging onto Eri's arm.

"Eh! They're touching me!" Eri thought as Honoka clung to her arm. Her arm was being engulfed by Honoka's breasts. She escaped from Honoka and walked a past her before she stopped. She turned really red and she didn't want Honoka to see that.

F-Fine, I do. Is that good enough?" She said and then looked back. She saw Honoka's face and the tears falling down from her face. Honoka quickly wiped them and walked past her.

"N-Never mind. We should check up on Nico- chan." Honoka was walking pretty fast, but Eri grabbed her.

"Honoka, is something wrong?" She asked Honoka with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine. Eri-chan, can you please let me go?" She said and Eri let her go. "Let's hurry and check up on Nico-chan."

Eri nodded and they headed to towards the room. They arrived at the door and Honoka opened the door and peeked in. She quickly backed away from the door. Eri wondered what was wrong and tried to see for herself.

"E-Eri-chan! You don't want to go in there!" Honoka said to Eri. Her face was completely red

"Why?"Eri asked

"They're, they're." Honoka was frustrated, but couldn't finish her words. "N-Never mind go and see for yourself."

Eri went up to the door and said, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." She said and opened the door, where she saw Maki kissing and touching Nico on the bed. Her face went completely red.

Maki turned around after hearing the door open and was surprised to see her two senpai standing at the door completely red. She stopped what she was doing and Nico saw the two as well after Maki got off of her. They were embarrassed because Honoka and Eri walked in at the worst possible time.

The four were in their all of their faces was completely red, trying to avoid eye contact from each other.

* * *

Whew, I finally finished this chapter. Did you like it? Please review and favorite it if you did. Thanks for reading Bye!:)


	4. The Love that was Realized

This the new for this story and I'm sorry it's kinda late than when I usually update and please read until the end I have very IMPORTANT NEWS! Anyways please enjoy and remember I don't own Love Live.

* * *

The four were in the room trying not to look at each other. They didn't even sit near each other. Maki and Nico were sitting on the bed on one side and Honoka and Eri were sitting on the chair on the other side.

"…" Silence filled the room.

"…" Five minutes passed and no one has spoken yet, but the air is getting tense.

Ten minutes was Maki's breaking point. She stood up suddenly. "Ahh! I can't take the silence anymore! Just asking something or anything as long it isn't so quiet in here!" Maki shouted.

The three began to stare at her because of her sudden outburst. Maki realized what she did and sat back down with head lowered.

"S-Sorry." She said with apologetically. Nico began to pat her back to make her a little better.

"It's okay, Maki-chan. You actually made it a little easier to talk now." Honoka said and Maki raised her head up.

"R-Really?" She said and Honoka nodded in agreement.

"Ok, now let's talk about what just happened." Eri said bluntly though her face was a bit red.

"W-Well." Nico was about to say something, but just stopped because she was too embarrassed.

"Do you not want to tell us?" Eri asked. Maki and Nico's face just turned red. Eri could tell that they were too embarrassed to say anything.

"It's not that, but…" Maki stopped speaking, unable to find the words she needed.

"It's okay if you don't tell us. You probably aren't ready yet and don't worry we'll keep it a secret from the others." Eri said and Honoka agreed with her. Nico and Maki were shocked and became glad that they didn't have to explain themselves until they were ready.

"Thanks, Er-." Nico was interrupted by Eri saying, "We have a condition though."

Nico and Maki were shocked and nervous about what the condition would be.

"You two have to handle the cooking until the end of the trip." Eri said and Nico and Maki fell down in surprise that, that was the condition for keeping their secret. They were content with it though.

"Ok, can you please start now. It's been a while, but I think there has still been no improvement in the kitchen." She said being confident it was true, but it probably wasn't such a good thing to be proud about.

Nico and Maki got up and left the room, so they could take over for the five. Honoka and Eri stayed in the room though. The room became silent when Nico and Maki left and things became awkward for the two.

"…" It was quiet until Honoka said something. "Eri-chan, why did you think they were doing that?"

Eri looked at Honoka who had a slightly red face. She said to her, "I don't really know."

"Isn't it wrong though? They're both girls after." Honoka said seriously, but it seemed like she was in pain from just saying that.

Eri was shocked and a little hurt at first, but then she looked at Honoka's face and realized something. She then said, "Honoka, do you really think it's wrong to do that if you're both girls?"

"Well aren't we-" She was interrupted by Eri who had gotten up from her seat and had suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Honoka, we can something like that as long as the person you do it with is someone you love. And that they also love you back." She said as she was staring into Honoka's eyes.

Honoka was surprised at Eri's words and asked her something. "But what if you love someone and you don't know how they feel about you? And what if they like someone else?" Honoka began to cry so she looked away from Eri.

"Then you tell the person and find out. And do you honestly know if they like someone else." Eri said and reached for Honoka's face. She slowly lifted Honoka's face with hand and wiped away her tears.

Honoka looked at Eri who was wiping away her tears and saw that she was giving her a smile to make her feel better. She gulped and spoke to Eri. "Eri-chan, you already know, don't you?"

Eri just kept staring into Honoka's eyes and didn't answer, but Honoka knew what that meant. She took a deep breath and said, "Eri-chan. I love you. Will you go out with me?"

"You already know my answer, don't you." She said and leaned in closer to Honoka. "Yes, and I love you too." She then kissed Honoka who was quite prepared for Eri to say yes, but she wasn't prepared for Eri to kiss her.

As Eri kissed her, she kept her eyes open from shock. She didn't believe that what was happening was real and thought it was just a dream. Until Eri shocked her enough to make her believe it was real. She was beginning to use her tongue with her kiss Honoka.

Honoka realized that it was real and was so happy, she began to cry. Eri noticed and stopped kissing Honoka.

"Honoka! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you not like it?" Eri panicked as Honoka continued to cry.

Honoka pulled Eri close to her and hugged her. She was crying on Eri's chest.

"H-Honoka, is something wrong?" Eri said. She was really worried about Honoka. "Why are you crying?"

Honoka released herself from her hug and stared at Eri. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, so Eri became really worried. Eri was going to speak but Honoka reached for her face and got close to her. Honoka then began to kiss Eri.

Eri was the person who was surprised this time. After a while, Honoka pulled away from the kiss to speak. "I was crying because I'm so happy you said yes and that you even kissed me." She was a bit red after saying that and she even touched her lips to feel the warmth of Eri's lips.

Eri turned red, but said, "I'm happy to that you kissed me as well." Eri hugged Honoka.

"At first, I didn't even think anything like this was possible because you liked someone. But I'm glad that I was the person you said that you like!" She hugged Eri back.

"Nope! I don't like you." She said and Honoka felt scared so she pulled away from the hug to listen carefully at what Eri was going to say. "I love you." She kissed Honoka again after saying it.

They kissed for a while then it became serious. Eri began to tongue Honoka and Honoka tongued her back. The kiss became more intense then Honoka grabbed Eri's breasts. Eri became turned on, but she realized what happened to Nico and Maki. Eri pulled away and said, "Wait, maybe we shouldn't."

"Eh, why?" Honoka was scared again because of Eri's words.

"Because, what if someone walks in while we're doing something? We don't want what happened to Nico and Maki to happen to us." She reasoned to Honoka.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Honoka said to try to understand, but she was pouting as she said it.

Eri saw and kissed Honoka's forehead. "We'll just have to do it when everyone's sleeping." Eri said and made Honoka red with what she said.

"O-Okay, we'll do it later." Honoka blushed and had such a cute face on Eri began to hug her.

After a few minutes, Eri released Honoka from her hug and they began to walk out of the room. But Honoka pulled Eri back and she kissed Eri on the lips one last time. She then bolted out of the room because of her embarrassment. Eri was so shocked and happy her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

She touched her lips and thought "Honoka and I kissed a lot earlier." Her face was even redder than Honoka's. It was as if all the embarrassment she's had was exploding right now. It took her a few minutes, but she finally regained enough of her cool to head to the dining room. But as she walked to the dining room, she kept remembering her kisses with Honoka. So she kept hitting the walls and her nose became really red by the time she got to the dining room.

* * *

So this the newest chapter. Did you enjoy please favorite if you did and review if you have anything to say.

Anyways my important news is, a poll I made. This poll is important because depending on the votes the top ten will have a story written by me! So please answer the poll and spread the news.

REMEMBER TO VOTE because this poll could give you the chance to read a story about your favorite Love Live couple!

Please vote and remember to favorite this and review. Thank you for reading and please wait for my chapter!


	5. Eri's Fantasy

Hello everyone, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter and I have the current favorites for the poll. So stick around till the end, OK! And I don't own Love Live.(WARNING: ECCHI IN THIS CHAPTER!)

* * *

The μ's members are finally having dinner, thanks to Nico and Maki, or maybe just Nico. She was able to cook a delicious meal enough for everyone and while everyone else was enjoying dinner, Maki, Nico, Eri, and Honoka had awkward aura around each other. They barely looked or talked to each other, so that they weren't suspicious.

"Nico-chan, you're such a good cook!" Rin praised her.

"W-Well, of course." Nico bragged to Rin. "What else did you expect?" Maki took that chance to steal a quick glance at Nico, which Nozomi noticed.

"Ohh. Something happened between the two of them. Why don't I find out?" Nozomi thought and she had mischievous grin on her face which Eri noticed.

"Nozomi, what are you thinking?" She asked the suspicious Nozomi.

"Oh, Nothing Erichi. Nothing at all." She said suspiciously and Eri just ignored it. She then noticed Honoka look at her and quickly turn her head away. She blushed at the thought of what happened earlier and what exactly they will do later. Eri began to fall into her fantasy of what may happen later

* * *

In Eri's fantasy world… Eri and Honoka were in bedroom all alone with absolutely no one around.

"Eri-chan." Honoka said with cute face and pleading tone in her voice. She was wrapped in Eri's arms and she caressed Eri's face. Eri looked at Honoka's face and was mesmerized by Honoka's beautiful blue eyes that looked deeply into hers.

"Honoka." Eri said before she pulled Honoka into a deep kiss. Though it's only been a few seconds, they were both entranced by each other's lips and warmth. As things quickly heated up, Honoka could no longer control herself any longer.

"Eri-chan, sorry. I can't hold myself back any longer." She said and then pushed Eri down on the bed. She ended up on top of Eri and began to kiss Eri again.

"Hahh." Eri panted loudly as she was kissed by Honoka.

"Eri-chan, you're so cute." She whispered to Eri's ears and began to lick them.

"Ah!" Eri moaned at being licked in her ear. Honoka heard it and got excited, so she continued.

She began to slowly lick Eri's neck and sucked on it enough to give her a hickey. She then went lower and unbuttoned Eri's shirt.

"W-Wait. Honoka!" She said, but Honoka ignored it anyway and continued.

Honoka began to fondle Eri's boobs and slowly licked lower to reach Eri's nipples. She removed the bra that was in the way and began to lick Eri's nipples.

"Mn! Ah!" Eri moaned as Honoka sucked on her nipples. Honoka then moved her free hand towards Eri's waist and moved it a bit lower. She was moving her finger carefully over Eri's panties, not yet touching it directly. "W-Wait! I'm scared Honoka." She said with her eyes tearing up a bit.

Honoka kissed Eri's tears and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle Eri-chan." Eri looked into Honoka's eyes and nodded to approve of her continuing.

Then…

* * *

"Erichi!" Nozomi called out which snapped Eri back into reality.

"Ehh?" Eri was confused and didn't notice her face was completely red.

"Erichi, why is your face so red?" Nozomi asked Eri. Honoka noticed Eri's face and blushed as well. Umi saw Honoka's face and became concerned.

"Honoka, are you okay? You look a little feverish." Umi said that and went close to Honoka. She put her forehead to Honoka's to check her temperature.

Eri saw Umi and Honoka and became jealous. She suddenly stood up and said, "I'm not feeling very hungry, I'm going to one of the rooms for a while." She then exited the dining room. Nozomi saw that Eri looked at Honoka and Umi before she left.

The room suddenly became quiet until Nozomi said, "I think something is wrong with Erichi, so I'm gonna check up on her." She left the room the room. Honoka thought how strangely Eri acted and wanted to check up on her, but she didn't know what kind of excuse she should make up. She became down and looked sad.

Umi saw and said, "Honoka, you don't so well. Maybe you should rest for a bit." She stood up and held her hand to Honoka to escort her. "Come on, I'll take you to one of the rooms."

To be honest, Honoka really wasn't feeling well after she saw Eri, so she took Umi's hand and allowed her to escort to one of the rooms.

* * *

Nozomi finally found Eri in one of the room. She found her and saw that she looked a bit upset.

"Erichi? What's wrong?" She said as she entered.

"Oh, Nozomi .It's you." Eri said and looked a little disappointed. Nozomi noticed Eri's disappointment.

"Am I not the one you were expecting?" She asked Eri.

"No, it's not that." Eri said, but her face says otherwise.

"Don't lie, Erichi. I can tell. I saw you earlier." Nozomi says as she sits next to Eri.

"!" Eri was shocked. "What did you see?" She says and became anxious of Nozomi's answer

"What's going on between you and Honoka?" She said.

"So you did see that." She said and sighs. "I knew someone would notice, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asks and Eri agrees to tell.

After a while, Eri finishes telling her best friend what happened between her and Honoka and also why she left the dining room. She told Nozomi everything between her and Honoka, but didn't say anything about Nico and Maki.

"So, you and Honoka finally got together, but both of you didn't want to tell anyone yet. And because of that you got jealous of how close Umi and Honoka were earlier." Nozomi stated.

"Yeah." Eri still looks a bit down.

"You can't really blame Umi. She didn't know." Nozomi said with a smile trying to cheer up her friend.

"I know, but I can't help feeling jealous about it though." She replies.

"Then why don't you talk about it with Honoka and tell at least Umi about you and Honoka." She says and stood up.

Eri looks at Nozomi, who has a smile that makes her feel a bit better. "Thanks Nozomi." She gets up as well and smiles.

"It's okay, Erichi. After all, we're best friends." She says and they leave the room.

But after they leave the room, Eri and Nozomi see Umi holding hands with Honoka leading her to one of the rooms.

Eri sees and becomes really jealous. She walks towards them. Nozomi tried to stop Eri, but she moved to fast. She reaches the two.

"Eri-" Umi was unable to finish what she was going to say because she was surprised by Eri, who suddenly grabbed Honoka and embraced her.

Honoka was surprised as well and said, "Eri-cha-" She was interrupted by Eri who was saying something to Umi.

"Umi, can you please refrain from getting to close with Honoka." Eri says seriously and tightens her embrace on Honoka. Honoka blushed because Eri's boobs were in her face.

Nozomi just watched from a distance with a smile on her face, but began to chuckle after seeing Eri's expression. "Eri's finally being honest about her feelings." Nozomi thought.

"Eh? Why?" Umi asked confusedly and saw Honoka. She was reaching for her, but Eri backed away with Honoka still in her arms.

"Umi, I thought I just asked you to not get too close to Honoka." She said and held Honoka tighter. Honoka was really panicking now because it turns out she was getting wet and turned on from Eri's boobs and completely forgot that she was feeling well earlier.

"Eri-chan!" She thought and said, but she wasn't heard because her face was completely in Eri's boobs, so no one could hear what she was saying. Also Eri was too focused with talking to Umi to notice the vibration on her boobs.

"Why can't I get close with Honoka?" Umi said seriously. "We're best friends, so we can be as close as we want." She reached for Honoka once again, but Eri backed away again.

"Just because you're best friends, doesn't mean you can get close to her as much as you want." Eri said and she was getting a bit frustrated at Umi.

"Then how come you can do that, Eri." She pointed out what Eri was doing to Honoka.

She blushed then yelled, "Because I love her!"

Everyone was shocked and turned at what she said and Eri was really embarrassed and really red. Even Honoka was really embarrassed and red. No one could see her face, but Eri could feel Honoka's embarrassment because she was burning up.

* * *

Well, did you all like please tell what you think in the reviews or PM me. Also, please favorite it if you liked it!

And here are the current faves of the poll. If your favorite is not the here, then vote for them and tell other to vote. Or you can request me by telling me in the reviews or by PM. Anyways here it is!

(Drumrolls)

1. Nico and Maki

2. Honoka and Eri

3. Umi and Honoka

4. Honoka and Kotori

Well these four are the most popular right now, if your favorite couple is not mentioned that means they don't have that much votes or no one has voted for it yet. So vote, now!

Thank you for reading and please stick around for the next one!


	6. The Secret Couple Revealed

Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but here it is.

I've added a twist in the story at the end. So, PREPARE YOURSELVES! Also, the rating has changed to M, so if you do not like sexual scenes TURN BACK!

Well, enjoy and remember that I do not own Love Live!

* * *

The four of them were just in awkward silence; Eri and Honoka were extremely embarrassed. Umi was extremely shocked and Nozomi was just thinking "Oh my, Erichi is so bold" and giggled quietly so no one could hear her.

"I-I ,uh." Eri was panicking, struggling to find the right words to explain. She looked at Umi's reaction and became even more embarrassed, so embarrassed she ran away in one of the rooms with Honoka still in her arms. She locked the door, so no one could come in.

"Eh, W-WAIT ERI!" Umi yelled and tried to go after them to get an explanation, but Nozomi stopped her.

"Just let them talk for now, Umi." She said with a smile. Umi doubted her, but listened to her Senpai anyways. They started to walk back to the dining room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, everyone just finished eating. Since Nico and Maki cooked, everybody else cleaned the dishes. They took that chance to be alone and went into one of the rooms. Maki locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

Nico sat on the bed and Maki sat next to her. She jumped a bit because she was nervous of what's going to happen. Maki felt that Nico was a little nervous and whispered something to her ear.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle." Maki whispered to her. Nico flinched because she was being licked in the ear by Maki. Nico didn't say anything, but Maki began anyways.

Maki licked Nico's ears and slowly licked down to her neck. She sucked on Nico's neck and gently touched Nico's chest.

"Ngh!" Nico moaned and Maki said, "You're so cute Nico." She then kissed Nico on the lips. The kiss was passionate and deep that it entranced Nico enough to allow Maki grope her chest a little rougher.

"Mm!" The sound of them using their tongues grew louder and louder as the kiss grew more passionate. Maki released herself form the kiss and raised Nico shirt. She began to lick Nico's nipples and pinch the other one with her fingers.

"Ahh!" Nico moaned loudly as Maki sucked on her nipples. She was slowly getting turned on and wet by Maki. Maki grew bolder as she removed Nico's shorts and reached for Nico's panties.

"Nyah!" Nico squealed from the shock of being touched. Maki moved her finger slowly around on top Nico's panties. She then noticed that Nico's panties were really wet.

"Nico, you're a lewd girl." She said while looking at the teary eyed Nico. "You're already this wet." She kissed Nico and tongued her.

She then gently pulled off Nico's panties. Nico didn't try to stop her, so Maki continued. She inserted one of her gently inside of Nico.

"Ahh!" Nico moaned loudly and had a really erotic look on her face. Maki got really turned on and got excited. She inserted another finger into Nico and felt the liquid pour out.

"Nico, you're coming so much." She said out loud and pulled out her finger. "Look how much came out." Maki showed Nico her finger dripping with Nico's love juice. Nico blushed and covered her face.

"Don't show it to me!" She said trying to hide her embarrassment. Maki giggled and apologized.

"I'll continue now, ok." She whispered and Nico uncovered her face.

Maki entered her finger again into Nico, instead it was more than just one finger and she inserted it even deeper than before. Nico moaned, but tried to hide her voice.

"Nico, you can't be too loud." Maki said. Then she took out her fingers and put them inside Nico's mouth. Nico was licking Maki's finger seductively and she was dripping even more.

"You're coming even more. Let me clean you up." She said then licked the slimy liquid oozing out of Nico's secret area.

"Mhhn!" Nico tried to quiet herself from moaning to loud and Maki continued to lick her. Nico tried to her best to hide her moans and her last resort was to bite Maki's fingers.

"Ow!" Maki yelped in pain and pulled her fingers out of Nico.

"Eh, I'm sorry Maki-chan." Nico apologized.

"It's okay, but." She paused.

"But, what?" Nico asked nervously.

"But I'm going to punish you now, for biting me!" She said playfully and suddenly inserted her fingers deep inside of Nico causing her to squeal a cute voice. "You're reactions are so cute, Nico." She had a mischievous smile on her face, which only warned Nico, she just flipped a switch in Maki.

* * *

Returning to the other members, while Nico and Maki have their moment, Nozomi and Umi are back at the dining room. Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin have finished washing the dishes and have begun to play around. Nozomi and Umi saw them and noticed that Maki and Nico were missing.

"Where did Maki-chan and Nicochi go?" Nozomi asked her juniors.

"We don't know. When we came back after washing the dishes, they were already gone." Kotori answered.

"So, they were already gone, huh." Nozomi said out loud and everyone just looked at her. "No, it's nothing. I'm going to see if they already sleeping." She left the room and went to look for the two. Umi felt that she should follow her, so she did.

"W-Wait, Nozomi." She yelled to Nozomi and she stopped walking. "I'll help you look for them."

Nozomi was surprised and said, "Are you sure, Umi-chan?" Umi nodded. "Ok, but don't blame me when we find them." She continued to walk and Umi became confused at what Nozomi said, but she followed her anyway.

They were checking several rooms and came across many empty rooms.

"Why is this house so big?" Umi said out loud. "I've never had trouble finding someone inside a house before."

"Calm down, Umi-chan." Nozomi said as she was going to open the door in front of her, but it was locked. "Eh?" She put her ear against the door.

"Eh, Nozo-" She was cut off by Nozomi who suddenly grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Mmph!" She was shocked and struggled to release herself form Nozomi.

"Quiet, Umi-chan and listen." She told Umi and released her. Umi put her ear against the door and turned red instantly. "This is why I told you not to come with me." She whispered.

What Umi heard in the other side of the door was the loud and erotic moans of Nico and Maki.

"Ehh! You knew about them, Nozomi?" Umi said quietly.

"Not really, but I had a hunch." She answered Umi. "They were acting weird earlier and I thought something happened between the two of them. But who knew, it was because they became a couple." She chuckled.

Umi turned red and tried to bolt out of there, but Nozomi stopped her. "You can't leave yet, Umi-chan. They haven't even gotten to the good part yet." She said and Umi turned as red, or even redder than a ruby.

They continued to listen to Nico and Maki.

"M-Maki-chan, be more gentle!" Nico said.

"Sorry, I was just excited because so much came out." Maki said and Umi lost it. "What came out so much that Maki would?!" Umi thought and came into a realization. She became frozen from shock

Nozomi saw that Umi hadn't moved in a while, she became concerned for her. "Umi-chan, are you okay?" She asked, but there was no reply.

"…" Umi fell to her knees and Nozomi was surprised.

Umi suddenly spoke, "Nozomi, is it normal for girls to do that?"

Nozomi was shocked by Umi's question at first, but realized that Umi was beginning to her sexuality. "W-Well, nothing's really normal. But if you love that person and that person loves you, then it's okay to do things like that." She answered with a smile and hoped that Umi was satisfied with her answer.

"S-So, as long as there's love, it's okay." She said and looked at Nozomi. "Is there anyone, you love Nozomi?"

"Ehh!?" Nozomi was shocked and wondered where a question like that came from.

"Please just answer me." Umi said seriously.

"No, there isn't anyone I love. At least, not at the moment." Nozomi answered truthfully.

"I see." Umi said and put her head down.

Nozomi realized at how awkward the atmosphere became and said, "Umi-chan, why don't-" She was cut off by Umi's lips.

Umi suddenly kissed Nozomi and held her against the wall. Nozomi was to shocked to even push Umi away. In fact, she was even enjoying it.

* * *

Heh Heh, (Smiling Mischievously)Well how did you guys like this chapter! Tell me in the reviews

I felt that it needed one more couple in the story to spice things. Based on what I wrote before, Those two became my new lovely couple! XD

Tell me how you reacted when Umi kissed Nozomi in the reviews. Stick around for the next chapter and favorite this if you liked this one.!

BYE BYE! :)


	7. Nozomi's Last Resort

Hey everyone and I'm sorry for not updating this for a while. I've been to busy with the new story I just posted and if you guys are interested, you should read it. It's called "The Feelings I've Kept In" and it's about Nozomi and Rin, so read and review it, if you can.

So, please enjoy this chapter and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nozomi was shocked, but didn't even try to push Umi away. She just stayed in the same place Umi had pushed her to and just closed her eyes. Umi didn't feel any resistance from Nozomi so she continued, until Nozomi heard the voices inside the room.

"Did you hear that Nico? I heard a thumping noise outside." Maki said loud enough for Nozomi hear through the wall. Umi didn't hear it because she was so focused on kissing Nozomi.

"Hear what?" Nico asked she truly didn't hear because she was pleasured too much and that she wasn't able to hear it.

"I think someone's outside." Maki said and Nozomi was panicking. If they were caught like that, it would be difficult to explain.

"Really, should we check?" Nico said wriggling out of Maki's embrace. She began putting on clothes and Maki did too as she watched Nico intently.

Nozomi began to push Umi away now, so that they wouldn't be caught like that. Umi thought that Nozomi started to hate and didn't want to release her because of it. So, she began to kiss more passionately and Nozomi turned red at the pleasure. But she was to panicked to enjoy the kiss and began to think of what she should do to make Umi stop. Nozomi finally got an idea.

Umi was still kissing her passionately when something entered her mouth. She then felt Nozomi pull her closer and hands feeling up her butt. It was Nozomi's idea to make Umi let her go, but Umi didn't know that. She thought Nozomi was returning her feelings and began to panic. Nozomi used her last resort and put her hand inside Umi's pants.

Umi couldn't handle the sudden action of Nozomi and pulled away from the kiss and hug. She was then suddenly pulled by Nozomi who began to walk them both forward away from the room. The door opened and two people came out.

"Nozomi, is that you?" Nico asked and realized that she may have been eavesdropping on them. Maki didn't say anything to make them suspicious and stayed quiet behind Nico.

Nozomi turned around and said to them, "Oh, Nicochi is that you? What's wrong?" She tried to act as innocent as she could and Umi was still shocked by what Nozomi did to her earlier.

"I heard a thumping noise out here. Was that you?" Nico asked her hinting that she may have been eavesdropping.

"No." Nozomi said and moved a bit to the right enough to show Umi. "It was Umi-chan. She wasn't feeling too well and she kind of bumped into the wall because she was getting dizzy." Nozomi showed a red-faced Umi to Nico and Maki.

"Oh, is she okay?" Maki said coming out of the room.

"Yeah, but I'm going to take her to a room. Just in case, she gets worst." Nozomi tells her red-headed junior.

"Oh, then I'll show you to a room." Maki said and steps further out to the room. Nico was going to stop her, but thought it would look suspicious so she doesn't do it. But the look on her face says she will be quite lonely by herself.

Nozomi noticed Nico's face and says, "Its okay, I've got it." She leads Umi and they are now out of sight. They enter a random room that's pretty far from Nico and Maki's and Nozomi locks it because they needed time to be alone.

The room is silent and filled with awkwardness. And it shows on their faces because they are so red that you could cook something on their faces. So, let's leave them for a while.

* * *

Now, Back to Nico and Maki.

Maki turns back after Nozomi and Umi are out of sight and sees a sad-faced Nico. She walks fast towards to her.

"What's wrong Nico?" Maki says and caresses Nico's sad face. Nico felt better that Maki didn't leave her behind.

"It's nothing." She says and touches the hand Maki is caressing her with and kissed it. "I just felt a bit lonely because I thought you were going to leave me to help Nozomi."

Maki blushed and said, "Umm, well, do you want to continue?" Her face was facing somewhere else to hide her blush, but Nico saw it anyways.

"Sure." Nico said and pulled Maki into the room. And they continue what they were doing earlier.

* * *

Now, let's return to Eri and Honoka. It's been a while since Eri ran away from Umi and dragged Honoka into a room and locked it. So, what are they currently doing, well….

"Eri-chan, does it feel good?" Honoka said as licks Eri's private area that's oozing with her love juices.

"Yes! It does, Honoka!" Eri yells satisfaction in her voice. But she is now craving more of the pleasure Honoka is giving her. She grabs Honoka's head and pulls it closer to her private area. "More! Do it more, Honoka!"

"Okay, Eri-chan." She says then inserts her tongue into Eri.

"Ahh!" Eri moaned loudly at the pleasure. Honoka pushed her tongue deeper and put one of her fingers inside as well.

What could've happened in the short amount of time that's passed? Well, this is what happened…

* * *

A little after Eri ran away from Umi.

Eri is now standing by the door guarding it and Honoka was just standing in front of her. She was concerned for Eri because her face was so red.

"Eri-chan, are you okay?" Honoka says gently and places her hand gently on the right side of Eri's face. She gazes into Eri's eyes with adorable, lovable eyes.

Eri was shocked back into reality. "Y-Yes, but I'm just really embarrassed." Eri replies Honoka and her face turns really red. She noticed how Honoka was looking at her and saw how beautiful her eyes were.

"Why?" Honoka asks Eri.

"Because I just told Umi and Nozomi that I love you." Eri answers her adorable lover.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Eri-chan. I was really happy when you said that." She says and begins to hug Eri.

"Really?" Eri questions Honoka.

"Yes, really. I was very happy." Honoka states to Eri and hugs her tighter to prove it.

"Okay, I won't be embarrassed about it anymore." Eri says and hugs Honoka back. She then realized that it's already nighttime and the others should already be preparing to go to sleep.

"Umm, Honoka." Eri says loudly while she continued to hug Honoka.

"What is it, Eri-chan?" Honoka asks.

"It's already nighttime, so do you think we could…Umm…Maybe…" Eri mumbles the rest, but Honoka understood what she was hinting at.

"Of course, Eri-chan. Let's get started, okay." Honoka backs away from their hug and looks into Eri's eyes.

"R-Right." Eri says nervously.

"But, I'll be on top." Honoka says cheerfully and demandingly.

"Ehh! B-But" Eri tries to argue, but Honoka began to pout and there was no way Eri could ever say 'no' to Honoka when she does that. "Alright." So, she accepts being the bottom.

And that's how that it happened.

* * *

Hey everyone, did you all enjoy it? Please review and favorite it if you did. Also, just tell me how you felt about this chapter. I will read all of them, so please review.

Anyways, the next chapter will be a detailed, love making session that is happening between Honoka and Eri. So, stick around and wait for the next chapter. The chapter after that will be about what's going to happen with Umi and Nozomi, so wait for that one too.

BTW everyone, the poll will be ending in two weeks. So vote for who you like the most until March 15. And I will start writing about them a day after the poll ends. So, hurry up vote!

The current top tens are...

1.) Nico and Maki

2.)Umi and Kotori

3.)Honoka and Eri

4.)Eri and Umi

5.)Umi and Honoka

6.)Honoka and Kotori

7,)Nozomi and Eri

8.)Maki and Honoka

9.)Rin and Hanayo

10.) A tie between Nico/Nozomi and Nozomi/Honoka

So hurry and vote for your favorites!

Well, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	8. Night of Passion

Hello, everyone and I'm sorry this was late. I was gonna update it yesterday, but I didn't finish. So, here it is today. BUT, WARNING, this chapter will be more erotic than usual! I will be using words like Pussy, Clit, and be more descriptive than I usually am. SO, if you can't handle this, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! .

Also, I really appreciate it, if you read my newest story. It's called My Only Love, My Only Master. It's a fanfic about Honoka and Kotori. Please read it if you have a chance.

SO, if you can read this. Please enjoy and remember that I don't own Love Live!

* * *

Honoka and Eri have now made up and are beginning to "GET IT ON!"

They are walking towards the bed while being tangled in a wet, hot, and passionate kiss. Honoka is the lead, like she and Eri agreed. They continue to kiss and reach the bed. Honoka ends the kiss then pushes Eri down and begin to touch her breasts.

"Ahh!" Eri manages to moan as Honoka gropes her. That face Eri made as she moaned just made Honoka more turned on.

"Eri, you're so cute." She kissed Eri on the forehead and begins to nibble on her ear.

"Mhhn!" Eri yelped as Honoka nibbled her ears. "Nghh!" Honoka started to lick the inside of her ear. "Honoka, don't!" She was shocked as Honoka began to touch her in a certain area and suck on the nape of her neck.

"Why not Eri-chan?" Honoka started to slowly pull down Eri's jeans. "Honoka don-" She couldn't finish because Honoka suddenly kissed her.

At first she tried to push Honoka away, but knew she wouldn't against her. So, she begins to return the kiss and Honoka pulls away.

She tries to pull Honoka back to continue the kiss, but Honoka had something to say to her. "See, you want it." Eri forcefully pulled her back into the kiss. She tongued Honoka at her frustration of how she was falling into her pace. She tried to be the one in control, but failed miserably.

Honoka knew that Eri would try to lead in the kissing, so she caressed Eri's body to make her feel good enough to distract her from the kiss. Eri was enjoying it, until Honoka unbuttoned her shirt and she began to feel embarrassed again.

Honoka finished unbuttoning Eri's shirt and tried to take it off of her, but Eri was too embarrassed. "Don't Honoka." Her entire face was redder than it was supposed to. Honoka saw it and knew just what to do to make Eri more cooperative.

"So, you don't want to." Eri peeked at Honoka and she became even redder. When she looked at her, Honoka's eyes were glistening and it looked like she was about to cry. "So, you don't really love me, then. Do you, Eri-chan?" The tears in Honoka's eyes were starting to fall and Eri couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I DO love you! Eri grabbed Honoka's shoulders and made sure she saw how serious she was about her.

"B-But…You…won't even…do this…with me." Honoka said while tears were falling uncontrollably and fell on Eri's face. "H-How…can you… say you…love…me?" Her face was so convincing that it made Eri say exactly what she wanted.

"I Do love you! You can do WHATEVER you want to me!" She said and Honoka was still continuing her very convincing acting.

"R-Really?" She said with an adorable face as she wiped the tears she had with her left hand.

Eri pondered if Honoka was acting, but she thought it was real because she was still crying. If Honoka was acting, she would've instantly recovered from her tears and continued their love-making as soon as Eri agreed. "Y-Yes, you can continue Honoka."

"Okay, thank you Eri-chan." Honoka kissed her on the cheek and grinned mischievously when she moved her lips back. But Eri didn't see it because she was too glad that Honoka stopped crying. "I'll continue now, okay."

"Sure, go ahead." Eri was instantly kissed on the lips as she finished. She knew better to resist, so she just went along with it and hugged Honoka tightly.

Honoka was still kissing Eri passionately, when she tried to get Eri's shirt off of her. Eri let go of Honoka and took it off herself. All Honoka had to take off was Eri's white t-shirt. Eri knew there was only one thing Honoka had to take off, so she just arched her back for Honoka to take off her shirt.

Now, Eri was topless, except for the seductive black bra she had on. It was quite inviting, but Honoka teased her first. Honoka unhooked Eri's bra and used her right hand to grope Eri's breast. They finally pull away from their kiss and Eri was just staring at Honoka, thinking of what Honoka will do first. After all, she was being groped and she knew what would come next. She would either be groped even more, or things would get more intense.

Honoka saw that Eri was staring at her and she just smiled at her. She then surprised Eri because she suddenly pinched her nipple.

"Ahhn! Not so- What are you do- Nghh!" She couldn't even finish what she was going to say before Honoka went to her breasts and started to suck on them. She used her right hand to caress Eri's delicate body and used her left to pinch with Eri's right breast. She felt strange, but it wasn't that bad.

She felt like moaning, but remembered that she shouldn't be so loud. "Mhnn." Eri tried to silence herself and Honoka saw what she was doing. So, she began to tease her.

Honoka moved her hand from Eri's breast to her hips. Eri was being pleasured too much to even notice until Honoka unbuttoned her pants and roughly pulled it off her body. Honoka now moved near Eri's hips and Eri didn't know how to react.

Honoka just teased her lightly at first. She kissed Eri's pussy over the panties and as much as Eri tried to hide her voice. She just couldn't do it after.

"Ahhh!" Honoka continued to kiss Eri there and moved her finger inside the panty. Eri just began to overflow at the pleasure Honoka gave her. Honoka's tongue found an opening through the panty and she licked Eri's pussy directly.

"Honoka, I can't take it anymore!" Eri moved Honoka forward a bit and took off her panty. Honoka was pretty surprised at Eri's sudden action, but nothing could prepare her for what Eri was going to say next.

"Please pleasure me more, Honoka!" She was practically begging for it. "Make me feel good!"

* * *

A few minutes passed and they were now stripped completely of their clothes. Their bodies completely exposed to each other.

Eri was smiling that she wasn't the only one naked, but blushing intensely as well. Honoka's body was completely captivating and she couldn't stop staring at it. Honoka didn't even blush a bit, but she just stared at Eri's body as well.

They both noticed that they were both staring at each other and surprisingly Eri was the one who started their activities again. She moved close to Honoka, wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The kiss was so passionate that Eri lusted for Honoka even more. She pulled Honoka and they both fell. Honoka ended being on the top again and Eri on the bottom. Except this time, Eri was the one who initiated it.

They pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. They looked passionately into each other eyes and Eri said something to Honoka. "Honoka, make sure to make me feel good, okay." She made a cute smile at Honoka and with that being said the night of their hot passion began.

Honoka kissed Eri passionately one more time, until she made her way near Eri's began to lick Eri's pussy and noticed that her clit's turned hard. She knew by that Eri was really turned on. Not to mention that her cum was just flowing out.

She used one of her finger and touched the hardened clit and Eri yelped. "Ahhn!" She couldn't keep her voice in any longer.

"Eri-chan, does it feel good?" Honoka said as licks Eri's private area that's oozing with her love juices.

"Yes! It does, Honoka!" Eri yells satisfaction in her voice. But she is now craving more of the pleasure Honoka is giving her. She grabs Honoka's head and pulls it closer to her private area. "More! Do it more, Honoka!"

"Okay, Eri-chan." She says then inserts her tongue into Eri.

"Ahh!" Eri moaned loudly at the pleasure. Honoka pushed her tongue deeper and put one of her fingers inside as well. "Ahh, Honoka! I'm cumming!" She was overflowing by the second until it all just came out and squirted on Honoka's face.

"Eri-chan, you're such a lewd girl." She teased Eri, who was sprawled on the bed exhausted by Honoka's love. Honoka was wiping off the cum on her face and licked it. She looked really erotic and it made Eri regain enough of her energy.

"Honoka, let's do it again." Eri begged once again while panting a bit this time. A grin just entered Honoka's face and all of the cum on Eri's face was off. She then took her fingers that had cum on them and put them inside Eri's mouth.

"I'll be happy to continue, Eri-chan." She smiled at Eri, who obediently licked and sucked on the fingers Honoka entered in her mouth.

Honoka entered one of her finger into Eri's pussy and pulled it out in a rhythmic pattern. Eri just continued to suck on Honoka's finger while enjoying the pleasure entering her body. She just had to make Honoka feel the same pleasure she was experiencing.

"Honoka, please let's cum together!" Eri stopped sucking on Honoka's finger and pulled it out with her hand. Honoka nodded and moved closer to Eri's face. She kissed her and wrapped her free arm around Eri. Eri then looked at Honoka's pussy then entered her finger inside it.

"Ahh!" They both yelled in pleasure. Honoka was overflowing and so was Eri. They put their hips together and began to kiss each other passionately to quiet themselves down. But the quiet didn't last long until they both couldn't handle it anymore.

"E-Eri-chan, I'm cumming" Honoka told Eri who was also at her limit. "Me too, Honoka let's cum together!" Eri replied her and they both released what they've been holding inside their bodies at the same time.

* * *

They had sex three times before all of their energy was completely drained and they couldn't do it anymore. So, they finally crawl into the bed and lie down.

They both gathered their breaths and wrapped themselves in the blanket. They were hugging each other and snuggled close to feel each others' warmth. Eri had Honoka in her arms, where she fell asleep on Eri's boobs. She was completely exhausted, but Eri wanted to watch her lover sleep for a little longer.

Honoka's face was adorable to Eri; she couldn't take her eyes off of her. After a few more minutes, before Eri finally went to sleep, she kissed Honoka's forehead and said, "I love you, Honoka. I really love you." She then hugged Honoka tighter, which Honoka responded by hugging her tighter as well.

They both slept believing that, that night was the best night their lives.

* * *

Hey, guys. Did you enjoy this passionate chapter? Did it make your noses bleed? If it did, please review and tell me what you think. Also favorite this, if you liked it. It really helps me get motivated to continue to write. ;D

BTW, someone give Honoka an Oscar for Best Actress. Very convincing, don't you think. ;P

Well, I hope you stick around for the next chapter because it will be about Nozomi and Umi. After that, another chapter of passion, between Nico and Maki of course. XD

So, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	9. What Is Love?

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. But here it is an explanation from our dear Umi-chan.

Hope you guys like it and review.

Remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Now that the situation with Honoka and Eri has been settled, let's see what Nozomi and Umi are doing.

Umi was standing nervously on one side of the room, not even facing the same way as Nozomi. She was really red and embarrassed after what happened between her and Nozomi. She wanted to know what Nozomi was doing, so she peeked and found Nozomi sitting on the bed. She was staring intently at Umi with a blush that wasn't even visible from her side of the room, but it was there. Umi quickly turned her head back to face the wall and became even redder.

Nozomi didn't say a word until a while before she broke the silence in the room.

"Umi-chan, can you do me a favor and sit right next to." Nozomi gestured Umi to sit next to her.

"Ehh! B-But why?" Umi felt panicked, not knowing Nozomi's true intentions.

"We should talk, don't you think so." Nozomi said quite seriously and Umi realized that she wasn't joking around. So, slowly walked up to the bed and hesitated to sit at first, but Nozomi pulled her and forced her to sit down.

"W-Well, what did you want to talk about?" Umi faced the other way, unable to face Nozomi right now.

"I think you know what." Umi didn't know what to say, so Nozomi just continued. "Why, why did you kiss me Umi-chan?" Umi felt like she was in trouble and tensed up a bit. Nozomi quickly noticed and put her hand on Umi's shoulder.

"I'm not mad." That made Umi feel a bit better, that and the hand she put on her shoulder. "But, I just want to know why you did it. To be honest, I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" Umi finally faced Nozomi

"Curious at what made you think of doing such a thing." Umi remembered something.

"Do you really want to know Nozomi?" She nodded in agreement. "Okay." She took a deep breath.

"Remember what you told a while ago? I asked you a question after I saw what was going on between Nico and Maki."

"Yeah, you did. Why, what does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot." Umi put her legs on the bed and sat while hugging her legs.

"When I saw them it made me realize something, that's why asked you that question. And then you told me as long as long as there's love, it's fine. But tell me, what is love?" Umi asked looked at Nozomi with expectant eyes."

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but you know when you feel it in your heart."

"What happens?"

"Your heartbeat gets faster when you see them. You get flustered around them and you feel that you want more attention from that person. You feel that you want to change into what that person likes, so that you'll be noticed."

"Do you get desires?"

"Well, yeah, you'll want to do things with that person and when they get stronger that means your feelings for that person are getting stronger as well."

"Like wanting to kiss them." Nozomi was a bit shocked from the Umi's comment.

"Y-Yeah, like wanting to kiss them."

"So, if you start feeling those…" There was a short pause. "That means you're in love, right?" Umi wanted to confirm.

"Yes."

"I understand, then I'm ready to tell you."

"Ever since we started μ's, you've been supporting us. I really appreciated that support, so I started looking up to you because even though the Eri didn't approve of us yet. You chose to continue to help us and give us advice when we needed it." Nozomi blushed at Umi's words.

"And after a while, my feelings started to change. It didn't feel like admiration anymore, but something even stronger. At first, I thought I was just confused, but they kept getting stronger." Umi gulped while hiding her red face from Nozomi.

"I wanted you to visit us more often, just so I could see you. It didn't even have to be to give us advice or anything, but as long as I saw it was fine. It made me…happy." Umi smiled at the end and Nozomi blushed and felt her heart flutter at Umi's smile and words.

'Wait, don't tell me. Am I falling for Umi-chan?" Nozomi thought and looked at Umi. She felt her heartbeat speeding up as she stared at her. She chuckled thinking 'So, I am falling for her. I guess it's only right that we end up together. I already know my answer, I'll tell Umi-chan after she's done.'

"Well, then after I heard you said you were going to join too. My heart wouldn't stop racing and I couldn't even kept myself from smiling that day. Performing with you during the open house was honestly my favorite performance. Because, because I was there with you, you help me forget about my nervousness. Just looking at you made me feel better." Umi's words felt sincere that it made Nozomi blush even more. Umi looked into Nozomi's eyes.

They stared into each others' eyes for a whole minute before Umi continued.

"And here we are now, with me spilling my guts to you. You do know why I'm telling you this, right?" Nozomi just nodded at her.

"Well, here it goes." She took a deep breath and as she was about to say something was stopped by Nozomi's finger.

"Let me say something first, Umi-chan." Nozomi made her usual smile to Umi. "I need to tell you something first." Umi became nervousness.

'Is she going to reject me before I even have a chance to confess?' Umi thought then shut her eyes tightly as if to brace herself for something bad.

Nozomi saw Umi and thought 'Instead of just telling her, I've got a better idea.' She took her finger off of Umi's lips and leaned in close to her. Since Umi's eyes were shut, she couldn't see what Nozomi was planning to do.

Nozomi got close enough to Umi's lips and gently pulled Umi close to her. She kissed Umi first and Umi felt it and instantly opened her eyes. Umi saw Nozomi kissing her and was instantly shocked. She completely froze and didn't move at all.

After a few minutes, Nozomi parted from the kiss and saw a shocked and frozen Umi sitting in front of her. She chuckled and thought 'I guess it was too much of a shock for her.'

Even after they parted from the kiss, Umi was still frozen and Nozomi became worried. So, she thought of something that will bring Umi back to normal. She did what she usually does, she groped.

Nozomi held out both her hands and suddenly squeezed both of Umi's still developing breasts. The groping worked and Umi returned to normal and gave a big reaction.

"Ahh!" Umi squealed before falling back on the bed and Nozomi got on top of her. Umi quickly realized what Nozomi did to her and that she was on top of her. "W-What are you doing? And why did you t-that earlier?" She blushed and looked away in embarrassment upon remembering what Nozomi did.

Nozomi giggled and answered. "Well, I already knew what you were going to say. And that was my answer." Umi quickly looked at Nozomi to see if she was serious. But when she faced her, she was greeted by Nozomi's lips.

Umi was surprised, but didn't refuse it one bit. She openly welcomed Nozomi's tongued and did the same to her. Their deep and passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes and they finally parted. They panted for a while trying to catch their breath when Umi broke the silence.

"I love you Nozomi." Umi said with a serious, but slightly blushing face. Nozomi just smiled back at her. "I know I love you too, Umi-chan."

They hugged each other as tightly as they could and kissed once again before leaving the room to return to Kotori and the others. This time leaving hand and hand, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like this chapter, I tried not to make very sexual and just focused on Umi's feelings. So, how did I do? Is it good enough, please tell me in the reviews and favorite if you liked it.

Thanks for reading and BY BYE!:D


	10. Uninterrupted Until the End

Okay, we have the situation with Umi and Nozomi over with. So, let's return to the couple we've been waiting for. NicoMaki!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nico and Maki were near the door as they kissed each other passionately. It was only a few after they entered the room, but the mood quickly came back to them. They were both lusting for each other's bodies and this time, Maki wanted to make sure they were uninterrupted by anything.

"Nico-chan, can you go to the bed first? I want to make sure that no one can interrupt us this time." Maki's last sentence reminded Nico of how their moments were interrupted by the members of Muse, so she just nodded and went to the bed.

Maki made sure the door was really locked that no one could open it. She also turned off the lights, so no one could even tell that they were in there. When she turned off the lights, she turned around and faced the bed. Maki was surprised as she saw Nico's clothes scattered on the floor, next to the bed.

'Is Nico-chan naked?" Maki thought as perverted thoughts began to enter her mind before a voice interrupted them.

"Maki, are you ready?" Nico said from the bed, she sounded a little impatient and that made Maki smile because she was also getting impatient.

"Yeah, I am." Maki told Nico as she began to walk slowly towards the bed, but she remembered to do something before she got on the bed. "Oh, but let me do something first."

"Oh, what now." Nico's impatience was completely exposed as she spoke and even though it was dark. Maki could tell that Nico was pouting right now.

"Zip!" Nico heard and instantly knew what it was.

"A-Are you?" Nico was about to say something, but Maki answered her first before she could even finish. "Yes, I am."

"Thud!" Something fell on the floor and Nico knew that Maki would get on the bed soon.

Maki crawled into the bed and went near Nico to give her a kiss. When they kissed, Nico knew that her hunch on what Maki was doing right.

'So, she was taking off her clothes.' Nico thought as Maki's naked body touched with Nico's. She didn't mind that they were both naked and just pulled Maki closer to her. They entered a deep kiss as they hugged each other tightly.

"Mhnn… Ahn…" They both moaned during their kiss and managed to say each other's name.

"Maki-chan…" Nico moaned seductively, which Maki couldn't help but return.

"N-Nico-chan…" Maki felt Nico nibble on her lips and it turned her on. She could no longer wait and hold herself back anymore.

Maki pulled away from the kiss and stared at Nico's naked body. Nico already what it was Maki wanted and kindly let her have it. She leaned back and pulled Maki down with her. Maki ended on top of Nico and her view of Nico's body was even better than before.

"Its okay Maki-chan. You don't have to hold yourself back anymore." Maki became excited at Nico's words and just tried to agree as calmly as she could.

"O-Okay Nico-chan."Maki leaned close to Nico and gave her a peck on the lips before starting her assault on Nico's body.

Maki kissed Nico's neck and slowly made it to Nico's right breast. She only licked it at first to see what Nico's reaction would be.

"Nghh." Nico shivered with pleasure and her reaction made Maki aroused as she continued. Maki licked Nico's breast continuously and began to grope the other as gently as she could. Nico bit her lip to muffle any sounds that were about to come out of her mouth.

'Nico-chan is so cute.' Maki thought as she continued to lick Nico's breast and she moved slightly and felt something wet in between Nico's hips.

"Nyah!" Nico yelped as she felt something come in contact with her pussy. The sound surprised Maki and a smile entered her face.

"Nico-chan, are you already wet?" Maki teased and traced her left hand to that area of Nico's body. When Maki's hand reached that area, she was surprised to find that she was correct. She looked at Nico's face and though it was dark, she could see Nico's blush.

"Heh." Maki chuckled quietly enough that Nico couldn't hear it. She moved to Nico's hips and Nico didn't even stop her one bit. It was like she really wanted it.

Maki reached Nico's hips and saw Nico's pussy in full view with nothing covering it up. She took a moment to stare before kissing it, which she received a delightful reaction from Nico.

"Ahh!" Nico moaned quite loudly, but neither of them cared one bit. Maki began to shower Nico's pussy with a rain of kisses and Nico could only shudder at pleasure entering her body. However, it wasn't enough for her as she started to crave for more.

"M-Maki-chan, stop stalling and just get on with it." Nico sounded as if she was begging Maki, which actually satisfied Maki.

"Okay Nico-chan, I'll really do it now." After Maki said those words, she entered her tongue into Nico's pussy and used her hands to widen the opening to them. Maki's tongue explored the inside of Nico's pussy and took it out as she began to play with Nico's clit.

Maki continued to lick Nico's clit and pulled away after a while. She looked at Nico's face and saw that she was close to cumming, so she didn't hesitate any longer. Nico managed to catch a glimpse of Maki's face and knew what was going to happen, so she prepared herself.

Maki moved her right hand to Nico's pussy and entered one of her fingers inside. She then entered two more fingers and began to move them in-and-out at a rhythmic motion. Maki used her left to tease Nico's right breast, which made Nico even more aroused as she started shout to Maki.

"Ah! I'm cumming Maki-chan!" Nico was too aroused to even remember that the other members are awake and could be possibly passing by the room at any second. She forgot everything and just succumbed to the unbearable pleasure in her body.

"It's okay Nico-chan, go ahead and cum." Maki moved her right hand faster and kissed Nico to pleasure even more, until Nico bit her lips and moaned. When Nico bit her lip and moaned, her right hand soon became wet with Nico's cum. Nico's cum squirted out of her pussy and wetted the sheets.

Maki pulled her hand out of Nico's pussy and began to lick the cum of her fingers. "You taste really good Nico-chan." Nico blushed at Maki's words and just turned her so Maki couldn't see her blush.

"I-Idiot…" Nico said softly and Maki just chuckled at Nico when she heard it. When Nico saw Maki chuckling, she got up from her position and gave Maki a passionate kiss on the lips.

Maki was surprised, but happily accepted the kiss. They kissed for several of minutes before parting. They smiled at each other and told each other as they leaned closer to each other, that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you Nico-chan." Maki said softly with a genuine happy smile on her face.

"I love you too Maki-chan." Nico replied Maki with an affectionate tone and smile.

They kissed each other passionately once more before they began getting dressed.

* * *

When they finished getting dressed, they walked out of the room and what they found was not what they were expecting.

Outside the room, stood two girls that were standing awkwardly and had confused looks on their faces.

"Wha! Umi-chan! Nozomi-chan! What are you two doing there?!" Nico yelled as she became panicked, not knowing how to explain the situation.

"H-How long have you two been there?!" Maki also appeared panicked as well.

They were just stared at, with Nozomi and Umi not knowing how to answer the other pair properly.

"Umm..." The two said awkwardly in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Hey guys, how'd you like this ending and chapter? Tsk, tsk, first Eri and Honoka, now it's Nozomi and Umi. How many people are going to walk in on them or hear what they're doing? Well, I hope you'll wait for the next chapter and favorite and review this one. =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
